El Vocalista Productor
by animextreme
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de que su productor fuera alguien común y corriente, en vez de eso fuera un vocalista de Power Metal muy conocido? ¿Nuestras ídolos serán capaces de mejorar todavía más, además de que él no es tan normal, ya que aparentemente también es un dios, ¿Nuestras Ídolos como reaccionarían ante este descubrimiento? Crossover con varias series.


Capítulo 01: ¿Un Vocalista de Power Metal como productor de unas Ídols?

Dave McDougal, un joven con una apariencia de 17 años de edad, aunque en realidad tenía 23 años, el Vocalista de la banda más popular, DragonHeart, estaba en un disfraz de persona normal, ya que alguien de 765 PRO le había pedido un favor, el cuál el aceptó gustósamente.

Dave en ese momento se encontraba en una estacion del metro, cargando una cámara, grabando todo a su alrededor, esperando a alguien en particular, de hecho llevar una cámara consigo le recordó mucho a Tomoyo Daidouji y a Nao Tomori, ya que ambas siempre cargaban sus cámaras, grabando todo a su paso.

En ese momento una chica como de 14 años de edad, pelo color marrón, ojos colos turquesa o azul verde llegaba aprisa a la estación del metro, pagando primero su entrada primero.

-B-Buenos días-decía la chica, mientras la misma se tropezaba y caía de sentón.

-Esta chica es algo torpe, me recuerda a algunas amigas-decía Dave con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿T-Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Dave a la chica,l sin dejár de sostener la cámara.

-L-Lo siento, yo estaba con algo de prisa-decía la chica.

Después de eso, Dave y la chica siguieron su camino por en metro entrando al mismo, Dave se dio cuenta que ella escuchaba música, pero no sabía que clase de música, lo cuál daba curiosidad.

Una vez fuera de la estación y el metro.

-Sobre eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma estar en la agencia?-preguntaba Dave a la chica, sin dejar de sostener la cámara.

-Um... dos horas más o menos-decía la chica.

-¿No es un viaje problemático?-preguntaba nuevamente Dave.

-No, en absoluto, en el tren escucho música o veo información sobre las audiciones, por lo cuál pas aen un flash, es por eso que no me molesta-decía la chica.

En ese instante, la chica y Dave entraron a una tienda, en donde se encontraba otra chica viendo las revistas, que por cierto, vestía de forma muy varonil para ser una chica.

-Makoto, ¡Buenos días!.-decía la chica, saludando a su amiga por su nombre.

-¡Buenos días, Haruka! Espera...-decía Makoto, mientras llamaba a su amiga por su nombre también, pero en ese momento se da cuenta que la estaban grabando, y es cuando esconde la revista que estaba leyendo de una forma muy alterada.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?-preguntaba Dave a Makoto, sosteniendo fírmemente la camara de vídeo.

-Mira...-decía Makoto tímidamente, mientras le enseñaba una revista de chicas muy femenina-Eso no se ajusta a mi imagen, ¿Verad? Es un secreto, pero en realidad me gustan este tipo de cosas-decía Makoto a Dave para que guardara su secreto.

-Son 212 yens-decía la encargada de la tienda a Makoto, por lo que había comprado.

-Kikuchi-san, he oído que tienes muchas fans-decía Dave a Makoto, llamándola por su apellido.

-Ah, sí. No tengo problemas con eso en sí mismo. Pero me gustaría ser admirado por los hombres, también-decía Makoto a Dave.

Una vez en la Agencia de Talentos 765 PRO.

-Estaré realmente asombrada cuando el ascensor sea por fin arreglado-decía Haruka.

-Bueno, esto es realmente bueno para hacer algo de ejercicio-decía Makoto.

Enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de la agencia.

-Um, esta es tu agencia. listos. y... bienvenido a Producciones 765-decían ambas al msimo tiempo, Haaruka y Makoto.

-No esta nada mal-decía Dave mirando los alrededores, sin dejar de grabar con su cámara de vídeo.

Horas después, cuando las demás Idols de la Agencia habían llegado, con luna de las Productoras y su asistenta.

-Veamos, ellos deberías estar aquí a las 7:00 Am. Kotori-san, iré con ellos para eso-decía la Productora, que vestía un traje negro, de unos 18 años, pelo marrón oscuro y ojos color miel, ahí había una chica sirviéndoles café, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Dave se puso nerviosa, y dejándo el café en la mesa, se fue corriendo.

-Está bien, nosotros tenemos que hecer eso tambien, ¿Huh? Está claro que no tenemos suficiente gente-decía la productora, mientras jugaba con la silla giratoria.

-El Presidente dijo, tendremos más ayuda pronto-decía su asistente, pelo verde, de una edad similar a la procuctora, ojos color marrón.

Pero fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo filmadas por Dave sin darse cuenta, mientras ambas le daban unas sonrisas un poco nerviosas.

-Buenos días. Yo soy Ritsuko Akizuki, soy la productora de Producciones 765-decía ella misma a Dave.

-¿Cuántos Ídolos maneja esta agencia?-preguntaba Dave a Ritsuko.

-Manejamos unos 12, la gran mayoría de ellos debutaron apenas 6 meses antes, entonces todos ellos ya han comenzado-decía Ritsuko.

-Akizuki-san, he oído que fuiste ídolo, tambien... ¿Ya no estás activa como ídolo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Deseaba mantener eso en secerto-decía Ristuko algo nerviosa, como queriendo evitar ese tema.

-Deseo verlo-decía Dave.

-A proposito, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntaba Ritsuko.

-Lo escuche, del presidente Takagi-decía Dave.

-Ya sabía eso, él ha tenido una gran boca-decía Ritsuko desanimada.

En todo ese tiempo que Dave le estuvo preguntando Dave a Ritsuko, había notado que unas ciertas gemelas estaban saliendo a propósito en la filmación, sólo para querer llamar la atención, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba mucho que digamos.

-Sin embargo, ahora estoy dando lo mejor de mí para ser un novato productor-decía Ritsuko.

-Oh, es corrrecto. Por fin tengo mi licencia de conducir. Honestamente, ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes 2?-preguntaba Ritsuko.

-Estamos en medio de una entrevista. Vamos ustedes 2, preséntense-decía Ristuko.

-¡Sí, señor!-decían las gemelas, mientras empezaban a presentarse.

-Ami Futami-decía una de las gemelas.

-Mami Futami-decía otra de las gemelas.

-Hey, hey, filmame a mí también-decía Ami.

-Están filmando a Mami también-decía la misma, mientras trababa de tomar la cámara de Dave.

-Hey, quítence del medio-decía Ritsuko, mientras tomaba a las 2 con las manos, que hasta parecían gatos.

-¡Oh, no!-decía una chica de pelo negro, cola de caballo, una dona color azul verde en su pelo, y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntaba Ritsuko.

-Hamzou, ¿Dónde estás? Sal-preguntaba la chica.

-¿Qué pasa con todo este ruido?-preguntaba otra chica recién llegada, cabello marrón, ojjós color rojo. Vertía una ropa como de muñeca y traía un peluche de un conejo.

-¡Hamzou desapareció!-decía la chica alterada con lágrimas.

-Se veía tan deliciosa, que terminé por comerme el alimento de Hamzou. Debido a esto, se enojó Hamzou-decía la chica, mientras lamentaba haber hecho tal acción, con lágrimas en loa ojos.

-Estás tan loca-decía la chica con su muñeco de conejo.

-Es Hamzou-decía Ami, al notar a un Hámster correr por los pasillos.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?-preguntaba su dueña.

-¡Por allí!-decía ami, mientras le indicaba en dónde lo vio.

-Hibikin, nosotras lo capturaremos por ti-decía Mami, llamándola por su apodo, por lo que probáblemente se llame Hibiki.

-¡Yo también!-dexcía Hibiki, mientras iba junto con las gemelas.

-¡Ahí está!-decía Ami, que habían acorralado al pequeño Hámster.

-Oye, sal por favor. ¡lo siento!-decía Hibiki, a su Hámster.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo ahí? Es uan cucaracha-decía una ñina conocida con su muñeco de conejo.

Esto que dijo la niña, austo a Makoto, y a una chica a su lado, pelo marrón ojos color miel, y al paracer a ambas no les agradaban las cucarachas.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está la cucaracha? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-decía Makoto, volteando a todas partes, para no tener que acercarse a ella, con la otra chica igual.

-Espera, Makoto-chan...-decía la chica, pero se dio cuenta del mismo joven que la filmó la otra vez, la cara se le puso azul del miedo.

-Es un hombre-decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah, ya veo, esta chica tiene androfobia, miedo a los hombres, de cierta forma me recuerda a Mukai, pero, ¿Su androfobia será por lo msimo? ¿Por no pasar tanto tiempo con hombres?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente, mientras seguía filmando.

-¿Dónde está la cucaracha?-seguía preguntando makoto insistentemente.

-Yuhiko-san, ¿Qué paso?-le preguntaba una chica de pelo anaranjado, ojos color azul verde.

-Yuhiko-san, por favor, cálmate.-decía la chica recién llegada.

-Dense prisa, que alguien encuentre esa cucaracha-decía Makoto, meintras que la niña que había dicho que había una cucaracha, estaba sentada como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantar más-decía Yuhiko, la cuál sacó una pala de las que usan los obreros para construcción de quién sabe dónde.

-Yuhiko-san, no puedes cavar un agujero en la cocina-decía la chica, tratando de detener a su amiga de hacer tal cosa.

-¿Un agujero? Dudo pueda hacerlo, al menos que tenga mi fuerza-decía Dave mentalmete, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sin dejar de filmar esta escena interesante que estaba presenciando.

-Más importante aún, dénse prisa y maten a esa cucaracha. Encuentren esa cucaracha-decía Makoto, mientras no dejaba de saltar para no encontrase con dicha cucaracha.

-Esta chica le tomaron el pelo y ni se ha dado cuenta-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Hamzou es un Hámster-decía Hibiki.

-¿Eh? ¿Hamzou?-decía confundida Makoto.

-Caistes, Makoto-decía la niña burlándose.

-Lo hicistes de nuevo, Iori-decía Makoto a la niña.

-Vaya, vaya, con que esta niña tiene el mismo nombre que mi amigo y guitarrista compañero de banda, Iori Yagami, ¿Eh? Interesante-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Eres una tonta por caer en las bromas-decía Iorin a Makoto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-preguntaba Makoto algo enojada.

¿Qué?-decía Iori igual de enojada.

-Um, Makoto-san, Iori-san, las dos están siendo filmadas-decía la chica peli anaranjada, apuntando hacia Dave.

Entonces se dieron cuenta quee n verdad estaban siendo filmadas todo este tiempo por Dave.

-Oh, la entervista de la Televisión...-decía Makoto.

-¿Qué? ¿Estaban grabando? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-preguntaba Iori insistente, mientras se arreglaba supuestamente y se ponía más linda, como si nada hubiera ocurrrido.

-Um, soy Iori Minase. Encantada de conocerlos-decía la misma con cara de niña buena, que ni de seguro la tenía.

-Ya es tarde para eso-decía Makoto a Iori.

-Cállate-decía Iori molesta.

-Hamzou, estás rodeado. Ríndete y sal-decía Mami.

-Por favor-decía Hibiki. En ese momento, Hamzou aprovecha para escaparse de nuevo.

-Hey, Hamzou-decía Hibiki.

-Hey, espera-decían ambas gemelas.

-Lamento todo este ruido-decía la peli anaranjada, disculpándose en nombre de todas su amigas. (¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? xD).

En otro lugar, en la msima Agencia de Producciones 765.

-Es muy alegre, ¿No?-decía Haruka a su compañera, cabello color azul, ojos color castaño, que tenía el celular de Haruka.

-¿Cuánto cuesta uno de estos costos?-preguntaba la peliazul, refiriéndose al celular.

-Depende del tamaño-decía Haruka.

-¿Cambia si es más garnde?-preguntaba la peliazul.

-¿Más grande?-decía Haruka, queriendo saber a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Este debe ser uno pequeño... Suena complicado-decía la peliazul.

-No te preocupes. Incluso yo puedo manejarlo-decía Haruka.

-Es imposible para mí-decía la peliazul, regresándole su celular a Haruka.

En la misma Agencia, en otro lugar.

-Wow, adivinanza de la revista de cosmeticos. A mí, mi fortuna de trabajo para este mes es una estrella. Sin embargo, en el amor es mi fortuna de tres estrellas. Eso es maravilloso-decía una cica peliazul, ojos color violeta.

-Es una fortuna realmente misteriosa. ¿Me pregunto si realmente pasará?-decía una chica de cabello peli plateado, una banda color rosa fiusha en su pelo y ojos color violeta.

-¿Cree en la adivinación del futuro?-preguntaba Dave a la peliazul, ya que quería saber que le contestaría.

-Sí, sí algo beuno se prevee, entonces yo creo que sí-decía la peliazul.

-¿Qué dice tu fortuna, Takane-chan?-preguntaba la peliazul.

-Yo. Creo que la vida consiste en forjar su propio destino-decía Takane.

-Forjar su propio destino. Eson puede ser cierto, Takane-chan-decía la peliazul.

Dave al haberla escuchado esperaba que fuera cierto, el siempre lo había forjado el destino como el Guardián del Multiverso, y eso era inevitable, aunque no quisiera serlo, todavía lo es, y sus guardianas lo siguen por el simple hecho de querer estar con el, así de simple y sencillo.

En el sofá del mismo cuarto, había una rubia acostaba durmiendo su siesta regular.

-Hamzou, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba Hibiki, que al parecer seguía buscando a su Hámster.

Se fue por allí-decía Ami.

-Ríndete-decía Mami, al ver que Hamzou entró justo en el busto de la rubia.

-¡Él está allí! Bajo al camisa de Miki. Hamzou es un macho, ¿No?-decía Ami con una cara traviesa.

-Hey, Hamzou, pervertido-decía Hibiki.

-Hamzou-decía Hibiki, mientras por fin lo atrapaba y Miki empezaba a despertar.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. Lo sinto por comerme tu comida-decía Hibiki.

-Miki, te están grabando. Di algo-decía la peliazul.

Miki, todavía adormilada, empezó a hablar.

-Soy Miki Hoshii y estoy en tercer año. Chao-decía la misma, para luego volver a tirarse en el sofá para dormsire.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntaba Ami.

-¿Eso fue demasiado rápido-decía Mami.

-Ah, y también, mis tetas son muy grandes-decía Miki levantánsdose de nuevo, para acostarse nuevamente en el sofá.

-¿Y que onda con eso de lo de sus tetas?decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras seguái filmando.

-Vamos, MikiMiki-decía Ami, la cuál le pudo ese apodo.

-Supongo que los niños que duermen bien, crecen bien-decía Iori, haciendo referencia a que por dormir mucho esta chica, estaba muy desarroyada.

Mientras, en la oficina.

-No tenemos suficiente gente en este momento-decía la peliverde.

-Oh, lo siento, no pude oir. ¿Podría repetir eso de nuevo?-decía la peliverde.

-Hey, todo el mundo, cálmense ya-decía Ritsuko, al haber escuchado el alboroto del otro cuarto.

-Está bien-decían las demás.

Horas después.

Tanto Haruka, como Miki y la peliazul amiga de Haruka estaban en clases de vocalización.

Minutos después.

-todavía hay un montón de cosas que no entendo. Pero lo entenderé, poco a poco, a un ritmo pausado-decía Miki, mientras enseguida empezaba a vocalizar justo como le habían enseñado en la lección anterior-¿Y bien? Lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿No?-decía Miki sonriendo.

-Sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien, si me permites decirlo-decía Dave, sin dejar de graban por un segundo.

Horas después.

-Bueno, confío en mi fuerza física. Es por eso que sobre todo quiero mejotrar mi baile. ¡Quiero ahcer bailes realmente grandiosos, sobre programes de música!-decía Makoto.

-Kikuchi-kun, túeres popular entre las chicas, ¿No? ¿Me pregunto si eso e sporque eres juvenil?-decía uno de los reporteros.

Enseguida la cara de Makoto se tensó.

-Esta pergunta, una vez más... Es todo culpa de mi padre, me crío de esta manera. Quiero decir, siempre se interpone en mi camino de tratar de ser fenemina. Un día, voy a tener que romper la barrera que es mi padre. Cuidado, ¡Padre!-decía Makoto, mientras Ritsuko ponía cara de nosaber qué hacer en esta situación.

-Bueno, entonces Yukiho Hagiwara-decía el reportero.

-Yo no soy muy buena en hablar con los hombres-decía Yuhiko, diciendo esto muy difícilmente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué convertirse en un Ídolo?-preguntaba el reportero.

-Bueno, yo realmente no tengo ninguna cualidad de la que pueda estar orgullosa. Y sin embargo, quiero llegar a ser un Ídolo. ¿Son mis sueños demasiado altos?-preguntaba Yuhiko, sin saber que le responderían.

-Bueno, no me preguntes eso-decía el reportero.

-Quiero dejar de ser tan tímida-decía Yuhiko, mientras se alejaba inconscientemente.

Un amigo envió la solicitud de prueba por mí-decía Yuhiko, mie4ntras se alejaba aún más subconscientemente.

-No valgo nada realmente, ¿Verad?-decía Yuhiko., mientras no paraba de deprimirse a sí msima.

-Um, no escuché lo que dijo muy bien-dijo el reportero, tratando de poder escuchar lo mejor posible.

-Hey, Yuhiko, vuelve-decía Makoto, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-¡No puedo!-decía Yuhiko sinceramente, ya que tenía mucho meido.

Ristuko sólo podía chocar su mano contra su cabeza por esta acción de parte de una de sus Ídolos.

En la calle.

-Por favor mire-decía la peliverde.

-Soy Haruka Amami, ¡Por favor miren-decía la misma, meintras entregaba volentes para hacer propaganda para Producciones 765.

Minutos después.

-Cuando Ristuko no puede asistir a un evento, a veces me pueden ayudar de esta manera. Oh, toma uno-decía la peliverde.

-Así que es algo así como Kootori-san también es un Productor, ¿Eh?-decía Dave, queriendo saber que le respondería Kotori.

-No soy más que una ayudante-decía Kotori.

De repente el celular de Kotori suena.

-¡Oh, no! Tengo que irme. Mr Camarógrafo, cuida de Haruka-chan-decía Kotori.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave sin poder creerlo, esta mujer dejaba que se hiciera cargo de una chica, las cosas no podían estar mejor, ¿Verdad?

-"Ella" dijo que te cuidara-decía Dave a Haruka.

-Me han dejado en tus manos-decía Haruka.

-Vamos, sólo tócala un poco-decía Orochi Dave en la mente de Dave, una contraparte de Dave, por su sangre Orochi proveniente de los Hakkeshu, y que aparte es muy pervertido.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, es por eso que no te dejo salir, sólo em meterías en problemas, y de los malos, no gracias-decía Dave mentalmente.

-bueno, entonces vamos a hecer todo lo posible los dos hoy-decía Haruka.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Ooh-decía Haruka.

-Ooh-decía Dave.

Horas después.

La peliazul amiga de Haruka estaba en un escenario cantando una canción, al parecer a esta chica le gustaba cantar, aunque muchos no le ponían atención, después entró a cantar una banda, y todos empezaron a animar a la misma.

-¿Cuál es tu actitud hacia la realizaciónd e las canciones?-preguntaba Dave a la peliazul.

-No importa que tipo de canción sea, siempre quero cantarla con seriedad. Si yo no hago eso, me parece una falta de respeto a la canción y de las personas que escuchan-decía la peliazul.

-Realmente te gusta la música, ¿Huh?-decía Dave, en serio había encontrado a alguien con la misma pasión por la música que él, y estaba en esta peliazul.

-Sí. Después de todo, no tengo nada, pero la música es mi vida. Por lo tanto, no tengo tiempo para jugar-decía la peliazul.

-Esa actitud que tiene esta chica, me recuerda un poco a Makoto y a Vegeta-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-UIm, me disculpa, pero me retiro. Quiero concentarrme-decía la peliazul.

En la azotea de Producciones 765.

-Y así, me encontré fuera de allí también gritando: "Espera"-decía Hibiki.

En un cuarto, con personas que podrían llamárseles jueces, para calificar a las Ídolos, estaban audicionando Tkane, Hibiki y Yayoi.

Yo soy la número 765. Mi nombre es Takane Shijou-decía la misma.

-¿De dónde eres?-preguntaba uno de los jueces.

-¿De dónde soy? Lo lamento, pero eso es un secreto. No puedo decirles nada más-decía Takane.

Los jueces se rieron de esto mismo, ya que pensaron que estaba siendo graciosa a propósito, lo que confundió un poco a Takane.

-Eres graciosa-dijo uno de los jueces.

Minutos después.

-Has tenido una buena recepción en las audiciónes de hoy, ¿Eh? Dime, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al decir de dónde es el "alto secreto"?-preguntaba Dave a Takane.

-¿Recepción? ¿Objetivo? ¿Qué quieres decir? A mí simplemente no me gusta que me pregunten acerca de mis antecedentes por curiosidad. Todo el mundo tiene un secreto... o cien-decía Takane con tal elegancia.

-En eso tienes razón, yo soy un gran, gran ejemplo de secretos-decía Dave mentalmente.

De vuelta en las audiciones.

-Bueno, entonces, por favor preséntese-decía uno de los jueces.

-HOLA I..., quiero decir, mi nombre es Hibiki Gahana, Me gusta mucho el baile y me encantan lso animales. En mi casa, tengo un Hámster, una serpiente, una ardilla, un loro, un conejo, un perro, un gato, un cocodrilo y una ardilla voladora-decía Hibiki.

Minutos después.

-¿No es un problema tener que mantener a tanto animal?-preguntaba Dave a Hibiki, ya que Dave también tenía muchos animales, además de que también de vez en cuando cuidaba a la Pantera de su Tío Rugal, Rodem, y sabía lo difícil que era cuidar tanto animal.

-Me las arreglo. Tener una familia más grande es mejor, eso mantiene las cosas más animadas. Los quiero como hermanos y hermanas-decía Hibiki.

-Esta chica se llevaría de las mil maravillas con Inori y sus padres veterinarios.

En la calle, con otra de las Ídolos.

-¿No has recibido un elogio en las audiciones?-preguntaba Dave a la peliazul de unos 20 0 21 años.

-No. Hoy fue una audición para ser portada de una revista exclusiva. Es una lástima. Tengo algunos consejos de Ritsuko y hasta tenía una pose especial...-decía la peliazul.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Qué tipo de pose es?-preguntaba Dave, no querendo que esa pose fuera como las que hace su amiga Mai Shiranui.

-Um, creo que fue así. No recuerdo, pero no lo podía manejar correctamente, aún con la ayuda de Ritsuko-decía la peliazul, dejando que se le viera un poco de su busto.

-Rayos, si es una pose como de las que haría Mai-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para unirte a Producciones 765?-preguntaba Dave.

-Bien, me gradué de un colegio menor. Antes de eso, yo no había cantado o bailado alguna vez. Pensé que si trabajaba en ello durante 5 años, yo podría hacerlo. Pero sólo han pasado 6 meses, así que sólo es el comienzo-decía la peliazul.

-Pero lo más importante... ¿Dónde estamos? Lo siento, cero que me he perdido-decía la peliazul de una forma muy linda.

-Esta chica... De cierta forma, parece como una fusión de Ryoga y Kasumi, aunque, también me recuerda un poco a Otohime-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

De regreso a Producciones 765, con Iori y la peli anaranjada.

-Primero Minase-san. ¿Por qué llegaste a ser una Ídolo? He oído que tu familia posee el conglomerado Minase, ¿Correcto?-decía Dave.

-Eso es verdad de mis padres y hermanos mayores. Pero yo quería hacer algo con mis propias manos. Así que me presenté a una audición a esta agencia-decía Iori.

-El presidente dijo que le pidioa un amigo para meterte-decía Dave, que por cierto seguía trayendo la cámara todo el tiempo, grabando.

-Ah, si, ¿Es así?-decía Iori con un ceño fruncido en su rostro por saber que se enteraron de tal información importante.

-¿Qué pasa con ese conejo? Siempre lo traes contigo, ¿No es así?-decía Dave.

-No es "un conejo". Él tiene su nombre, ya sabes-decía Iori molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Es así?-decía la peli anaranjada.

-¿Nombre?-decía Dave.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su conejito, Iori-chan?-preguntaba la peli anaranjada.

-Carlos Donatello-decía Iori.

-¿Donatello? Ya tiene uno de lso nombres de las Tortugas Ninjas-decía Dave con una risita pequeña en su rostro.

-Es un nombre que suena sabroso. Suena como una especie de donut-decía la peli anaranjada.

-¿Eh? No lo relaciones con buñuelos-decía Iori.

-Bueno, entonces, una pregunta para ti, Takatsuki-san-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Takatsuki.

-¿Qué hay sobre ti misma, que te hace sentirte orgullosa?-preguntaba Dave a Takatsuki.

-Soy la mayor de 6 hermanos. Mi familia es muy pobre, así que tenemos problemas con laos gastos. Es por eso que cuido de mis hermanos y hermanas más jóvenes. Y estar pendientes de ofertas por tiempo limitado en el supermercado para conseguir las compras más económicas. Supongo que eso es todo-decía Takatsuki.

-No es, dime tus puntos de venta como un Ídolo-decía Dave.

-Me pergunto...-decía Takatsuki algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía que responder.

-No puedo epnsar en nada...-decía Takatsuki, sin poder ocurrírsele nada.

-¿Y qué hay sobre tu brillante personalidad?-decía Dave.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Mi brillo es un punto de venta?-preguntaba Takatsuki.

-Hay algo agradable sobre aquela "venta". ¡Esto se parece a un negocio!-decía Takatsuki.

-¡Bien entonces, voy a hacer todo lo posible cada día con aquel sentimiento "de ventas"!-decía Takatsuki.

Ya en la tarde, a las gemelas Futami les estaban ayudando en su tarea.

-No es un montón de trabajo, ¿Equilibrar tanto las actividades de la escuela y un Ídolo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Estoy bien. Los dos son muy divertidos. Right, Mami?-decía Ami.

-Sí, Sí. Tener un montón de cosas divertidas que hacer es súper agradable. Con las dos juntas, se siente la mitad del dolor. Cuando todo el mundo está ahí, no es más que diversión-decía Mami.

-Pero está tarea no es divertido en absoluto-decía Ami.

-No, para nada-decá Mami.

Después, todos se despidieron, para después irse para sus casas, aunque no todos.

Ya fuera de Producciones 765.

-Parece que va a llover-decía la peliazul amiga de Haruka.

-Me pregunto si las flores de cereza se caerán-decía Haruka.

´De vuelta en Producciones 765.

-¿Qué es el recorrido de una Ídolo?-preguntaba Dave a Ritsuko.

-Vaya a ver... Probablemente el rasgo de no rendirse. No se trata de tener un sueño irrealizable, sino más bien la voluntad de cumplir ese sueño. Bien, esto no es realmente lo que quiero decir. Sin embargo, realmente espero con impaciencia ver a aquellas muchachas crecer como Ídolos-decía Ritsuko.

-Estoy deseando verte como un Ídolo también, Ritsuko-san-decía Dave, mientras ella se apenaba por lo que decía.

Bien entonces, presidente Takagi, algunas palabras finales, por favor-decía Dave.

-Ah, así es. Pienso que todo fue planeado por Ritsuko-kun-decía Takagi, mientras la peliverde se reía nerviosamente.

-Muchas gracias-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente Dave les hizo preguntas a todos.

-Makoto-san, ¿Qúe es ser un Idolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave a Makoto.

-Vamos a ver. Ellos son todos suaves. Me gustaría llegar a ser un día así, también-decía Makoto.

Con Yuhiko.

-Yuhiko-san, ¿Qué es ser un Ídolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave a Yuhiko.

-Um, no tengo ninguna confianza en mí misma. Es por eso que creo que sería bueno poder llegar a ser una persona diferente-decía Yuhiko, dándole la espalda a Dave, por el simple hecho de que le tenía miedo a los hombres.

Con Ami y Mami Futami.

-Ami-san, Mami-san, ¿Qué significa ser un Ídolo para ustedes?-preguntaba Dave a las gemelas.

-Parece muy divertido.-decía Ami.

-Sí, sí. Quiero apresuarme y aparecer más en a TV-decía Mami.

Con Takatsuki.

-Takatsuki-san, ¿Qué significa ser un Ídolo para tí?-preguntaba Dave a Takatsuki.

-Um, quiero ayudar a mis padres y ganar, aunque sea un poco de dinero para nuestra casa-decía Takatsuki.

Con Iori.

-Minase-san, ¿Qué significa ser un Ídolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave.

-Eso es obvio. Es para que todos me aprecien, Iori-chan-decía la misma.

Con la peliazul, que al parecer se llama Azusa Miura.

-Azusa-san, ¿Para ti que es ser una Ídolo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Si sigo trabajando duro como un Ídolo de este tipo, estoy segura de que algiuen me va a encontrar-decía Azusa.

Con Hibiki.

-Hibiki-san, ¿Para ti qué es ser una Ídolo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Tengo que ganar dinero para la comida de todos-decía Hibiki.

Con Takane.

-Takane-san, ¿Qué significa ser un Ídolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es un secreto, también-decía Takane.

Con Miki.

-Miki-san, ¿Que significa ser un Ídolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave, sin dejar de filmar, claro está.

-No me gusta estar cansada, así que me gustaría ser capaz de convertirme en un Ídolo sin tener que trabajar muy duro-decía Miki.

Con la peliazul, amiga de Haruka, que al parecer se llama Chihaya Kisaragi.

-Kisaragi-san, ¿Para usted, que es ser una Ídolo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Canto. Nada más-decía Chihaya.

Con Haruka.

Haruka-san, ¿Quée s ser un Ídolo para ti?-preguntaba Dave.

-Supongo que... Un sueño. Ha sido mi deseo, desde que era una niña. Sería una mentira si dijera que que nunca ha sido difícil o doloroso. Pero aquel sueño acaba de comenzar, y en este momento, no puedo pensar en nada más que eso-decía Haruka.

Después de la entrevista Haruka se despidio de Dave.

-Muchas gracias por todo-decía Haruka, inclinándose en señal de respeto, pero como etaba en el metro, no se fijo que las puertas se habían cerrado, y terminó pegándose en la cabeza, con lo cuál, ternimó sacando la lengua garciósamente.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Todos, por favor, escuchen... Tengo una noticia espectacular para el día de hoy-decía el presidente Takagi.

-Que el Productor tan esperado por fin va a aparecer en Producciones 765-decía el presidente Takagi.

Todas las ídols reaccionaron positivamente a esta noticia.

-Se convertirá en el salvador de Producciones 765-decía el presidente Takagi.

-Finalmente, estaré libre dedel problema de no tener suficientes personas-decía Ritsuko aliviada.

-En ese sentido, sobre el camarógrafo que nos ha estado documentando... El camarógrafo es el nuevo Productor-decía el Presidenmte Takagi.

La Idols se sorprendieron por este descubrimeinto.

-¿Están sorprendidas? Con el fin de conocerlos a todos ustedes anes de que empezara, se desempeñó como camarógrafo-decía el presidente Takagi, mientras las Idols se le venían encima a Dave.

-Rayos, esto me está recordando cuando fui maestro suplente en la Academia Mahora-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Eso fue realmente sorprendente-dec´ía Makoto.

-Honastamente. ¿Por qué no dijsite nada?-decía Iori.

-Bueno, el presidente me dijo que mantuveira todo en secreto-decía Dave.

-No es justo-decía Hibiki.

-Perdón por eso, pero seguía órdenes-decía Dave.

-Pero por alguna razón, creo conocerte de un lugar, no estoy segura-decía Hibiki, inspeccionándolo muy bien.

-Está bien. Está bien. Todos, por favor en silencio. Bueno, entonces, ¿El Productor nos dará un discurso de introducción?-preguntaba Ritsuko.

Todas las Idols esperaban saber sobre su neuvo Productor, que por cierto parecía tener la misma edad que ellas, aunque ellas ni se imaginaban que en realidad él tenía 23 años.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Dave McDougal, no se si han escuchado sobre mi y mi banda, ¿Oh sí?-decía Dave, a lo que todas reaccionaron de forma sorpresiva rápidamente.

-¿Dave? ¿Dave McDougal? ¿El mismo Dave de la banda DragonHeart? ¿La banda más famosa de Power Metal más escuchada hasta el momento?-preguntaba Hibiki Gahana con estrella en los ojos al tener a gran Vocalista de gran talento enfernte suyo.

-Sí, el mismo y a todo color, un placer conocerlas oficialemente mi ladys-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a casi todas, por la forma el la que Dave elegántemente las saludó.

-Ah, sí, también eres el nieto de Rugal Bernstein, mi padre tiene siempre planes con él de hacer varios edificios nuevos-decía Iori Minase.

-Sí, así es, mi Tío es alguein ocupado, y en ocasiones le ayudo, también mi Tío me ha entrenado en las Artes Marciales, aparte de que sé Kyokugenryu, Hyakokusaken, Ansatsuken, Hokuto Shinken, Nanto Seiken, Nanto Suichou Ken, Taekwondo, etc-decía Dave, dejando impresionadas a todas.

-¿Sabes Artes Marciales?-preguntaba Makoto interesada, ya que le gusaban mucho.

-Sí, pero aún sigon aprendiendo más, auanque ya me considero Maestro de Artes Marciales-decía Dave.

-Podría tener el Honor de pelear con unted un d´ía-decía Makoto.

-Por mí un placer, cuando quieras-decía Dave.

-Muchas gracias-decía Makoto.

-Pero más importante, ¿Si eres de verdad Dave Mcdougal, dónde estan tus compañeros de banda?-preguntaba Miki curiosamente.

-Ellos no tardarán en llegar-decía Dave.

Y en efecto, al rato llegaron los compañerpsde Dave, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi, todos formaban juntos a DragonHeart.

-Ya era hora que llegaran ¿Por qué se demoraron?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-El tráfico se nos complicó más de lo debido, ya sabes como son casi todos los días-decía iori Yagami.

-Sí, pero qué bueno que legamos-decía Kyo.

-¿Y van a tocar una canción? Vamos, digan que sí-decía Haruka, ya que, aunque muchos no lo sabían, Haruka era una fan de la música de DragonHeart, aunque no era ta alocada como otros para andar moviendo la cabeza, como los metaleros comúnmente lo hacían.

-¿Qué dicen? Está sería una forma para practicar para nuestro próximo concierto-decía Dave.

-Claro, ya pensaba practicar después de todo-decía Iori Yagmi.

-Por mí no hay problema-decía Kyo.

-Ya me esperaba que pasaría algo así-decía Nagisa.

-Pues vamos a ver, son nuestros compañeros después de todo-decía Tamao.

Minutos después.

Todas las Ídolos estaban sentadas en un lugar amplio, en dónde enfrente estaban los instrumentos de DragonHeart, Una batería, 2 guitarras eléctricas, un bajo eléctrico y un teclado. Y también habían acientos para los que quisieran paresenciar el evento.

-Siéntense, en unos momentos em´pezamos a tocar-decía Dave a sus Ídolos.

Enseguida, todas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, para empezar a presenciar el concierto.

-¿Y qué canción vamos a cantar?-preguntaba Dave a sus compañeros.

-"Fury Of The Storm" se me hace la mejor opción-decía Iori a su compañero.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Kyo.

-Sí, toquemos esa cación-decían Nagisa y Tamao al msimo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces "Fury Of The Storm" será la canción que tocaremos-decía Dave.

Y habiendo afinado sus intrumentos cada uno, Dave empezó a hablar por el mifrófono.

-Bueno, lamento la espera, como ustedes saben, nosotros somos DragonHeart, en esta noche tocaremos nuestra canción, llamada: "Fury Of The Storm", del Album Sonic Firestorm, espero que la disfruten-decía Dave, mientras empezaban a tocar dicha canción.

DragonHeart (dragonForce) - Fury Of The Storm

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight

Fury of the darkest evil cry for war

Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight

On the road to lands unknown forever more

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us

Onwards through the ice and snow forever more

Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now

Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on

Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun

And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight

Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows

And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun

When the glory of the master's time has come

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens

With the power of the universe we stand strong together

Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour

For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

Here we are the chosen one we can not fail now

Spilling all the blood on the fires below

Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury

Killing all the mortals down the winding road

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong

On the path to victory towards the distant sun

And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight

Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows

And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun

When the glory of the master's time has come

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens

With the power of the universe we stand strong together

Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour

For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

[167 second Instumental]

Las chicas estaban asombradas por la forma en que esta banda tocaba, tocaban a una velocidad abismalmente rápida, y a la vez tan sincronizados a la perfección los hacían una banda envidiable muy prometedora y rendidora, que nunca se rendiría por nede del mundo.

-Miren, qué forma de tocar, hasta yo quisiera tocar así la guitarra, pero mis manos son muy torpes, creo sólo consegirpia romper las cuerdas de la guitarra-decía Hibiki Gahana.

-Y de la batería ni se diga, mira a esa chica tocar la batería con tal intensidad, y no parece estar cansada en lo más mínimo, debe tener mucha resistencia para incluso poder tocar a tan alta velocidad-decía Ami impresionada por tal acto impresionante que estaba haciendo Tamao Suzumi.

-Pero tampoco podemos olvidar el teclado, miren a esa chica tocar el teclado de una forma tan impecable y con tal elegancia, y a gran velocidad, sin duda es alguen profesinal que se estuvo preparando arduamente para un momento como este sin perder ni un momento la concentración en el escenario, sin duda alguna, escepcional-decía Takene, al ver la forma de tocar el tecla do de Nagisa Aoi.

-Pero también ese otro chico, el pelirrojo es increíble, nada más miren esa maestría en tocar la guitarra, riffs poderosos y muy complicados, sin f¿duda alguna digno de ver-decía Miki.

-Pero Dave no se queda atras, nada más miren qué movimientos, esa forma de jugar con la gutarra, tocándola de esa forms, parecier que para el sólo es un jeugo de niños tocar esa guitarra, simplemente impresionante, incluso más que eso. Y esa viene siendo la razón el por qué lo escogieron como Productor, según sé, Dave empezó su primer Álbum en el 96, por lo que lleva 8 años de experiencia en la música, opodría enseñarles mejor vocalización que cualquiera de nuestros maestros aquí, además él fue quien ayudó a algunas Idolos como Kanon Nakagawa, Yusa Nishimori, Athena Asamiya, Miku Hatsune, Run Elsie Jewelya, y muchas más, seguro por eso lo contrataron-decía Ristuko, viendo la forma de tocar de Dave, que sin duda alguna no era para ningún novato.

Siguiendo con la canción.

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens

With the power of the universe we stand strong together

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens

With the power of the universe we stand strong together

Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour

For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

Después de acabar la canción todas aplaudieron por oir tal obra maestra, así dándoles la vienvenida a DragonHeart, y principalmente a su vocalista, que era el Produdctor de todas estas Ídolos.


End file.
